1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fluid coupling system for coupling a liquid container to a device requiring liquid.
2. Prior Art
Devices such as printers which are utilized in data processing applications often use a liquid form of ink as well as a separate source of water. This arrangement is especially common with non-impact printers. In a typical arrangement, in order to add ink, an empty ink tank must usually be removed and inverted. An ink hose is then removed from the empty tank and installed on a new ink tank. This new ink tank must then be turned right side up and then reinstalled. In order to insure adequate ink flow, there must be no kinks in the ink hose. During this procedure care must be exercised since it is very easy for ink to spill either on the person adding the ink or onto the printer.
In order to add water one must press a water tank downward to expose a water fill port, remove a dust cap, and then carefully pour in water from a container of water or the equivalent. Care must be taken to insure that the water is not poured too rapidly, in order to prevent water from overflowing onto the machine or the person.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an apparatus for adding ink and/or water to printers or other devices requiring liquids without the problems encountered with the conventional arrangements.